Brindo por ti
by Aru2Tenoh
Summary: La celebración de una boda siempre es un evento feliz, o al menos CASI todos los presentes lo veían así. One-shot.


_Mi segundo one-shot. Esta vez les traigo algo triste que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción de Damien Rice titulada " Cheers Darlin' "._

_La canción ya es demasiado triste por sí sola, jeje. Espero que la escuchen._

_En fin, los dejo con la lectura._

**Brindo por ti.**

Ante los ojos de muchos era una hermosa fiesta en una hermosa noche. Hermoso salón, hermosa decoración, hermoso pastel de bodas.

Si, para muchos todo en esa noche era perfecto, para muchos, pero no para una persona que caminaba desapercibida como un fantasma entre los invitados, mirando a la pareja que recibía sonriente las felicitaciones de todos los que se iban acercando; una persona por cuyos ojos verdes se podía ver el sufrimiento y el dolor que solo puede ser causado por un corazón destrozado.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Música suave sonaba, unos pocos bailaban con sus parejas en la pista, mientras otros tantos, como la pareja de recién casados, disfrutaban del banquete tranquilamente en sus mesas.

Al terminar la pieza, la banda de música tomo un breve receso, el cual aprovecho una persona alta de cabellos rubios para acercarse a los músicos, y después de darles unos cuantos billetes junto con unas indicaciones, se acerco al micrófono dispuesto para el cantante que llegaría más tarde, he hizo sonar su copa de champagne para llamar la atención de los presentes.

Ante el característico sonido de una persona a punto de hacer un brindis, todos los presentes, incluyendo a la homenajeada pareja, voltearon al escenario. Al ver a la persona que había pedido la atención de todos, la mujer en el vestido de novia, de cabellos aguamarina y ojos azules, se quedó sin aliento, y lo único que podía sentir era una dolorosa presión en el pecho.

El novio vio confundido a la desconocida figura en el esmoquin blanco y supuso que aquel "joven" era algún amigo de su ahora esposa, así que solo espero a que iniciara el brindis.

-Buenas noches, damas y caballeros. Pido un momento de su atención para felicitar a la visiblemente feliz pareja.- Y al decir esto, levanto su copa y miro en dirección a los recién casados, y más específicamente, a la mujer vestida de blanco.

Varias personas comenzaron a aplaudir y la figura de cabellos rubios continúo hablando.

-Que la dicha y felicidad sean siempre con ustedes- dijo con una fría sonrisa.

Cada palabra que aquella persona decía eran dolorosas punzadas en el corazón de Michiru, quien solo miraba al escenario sin ser capaz de mover un solo musculo. Por su parte, el novio sonreía en señal de agradecimiento y se unía al aplauso general.

Haruka bebió el contenido de su copa de un golpe y volvió a hablar.

-Y ahora, con motivo de este… significativo evento, me gustaría cantar para todos ustedes una canción.- Acto seguido, dejo su copa sobre una de las bocinas mientras la música comenzaba a sonar.

-Michiru, espero que seas muy feliz.- dijo con la misma sonrisa fría y adolorida mirando fijamente a la novia.

- _cheers darlin' / Salud cariño  
here's to you and your lover boy / esto va por ti y por tu amante  
cheers darlin' / Salud cariño  
I got years to wait around for you / tengo años para desperdiciar mientras te espero  
cheers darlin' / Salud cariño  
I've got your wedding bells in my ear / tengo las campanas de tu boda en mis oídos  
cheers darlin' / Salud cariño  
you gave me three cigarettes to smoke my tears away / Me diste tres cigarrillos para fumarme mis lágrimas y desaparecerlas –_

A pesar de que la canción sonaba algo triste para la ocasión, las personas siguieron escuchando y centrando su atención en "el joven" que ahora parecía más bien triste y resentido, con un dejo de odio en su mirada.

_- and I die when you mention his name / Y yo muero cuando mencionas su nombre  
and I lied, I should have kissed you / yo mentí, debí haberte besado  
when we were running in the rain / cuando corríamos en la lluvia –_

Dolorosos recuerdos pasaban por la mente de Haruka mientras interpretaba la canción. La noche en la que conoció a la chica de cabellos aguamarina en aquel concierto, la cual fue la misma noche en la que se dieron su primer apasionado e incontenible beso.

-_ what am I darlin'? / ¿Qué soy yo, cariño?_  
_a whisper in your ear? / ¿Un susurro en tu oído?_  
_a piece of your cake? / ¿Un trozo de tu pastel? –_

Aquel doloroso momento en el que ella le confesó que estaba comprometida. Aquella apasionada relación que ambas mantuvieron en secreto por varios meses.

_- what am I darlin? / ¿Qué soy yo, cariño?  
the boy you can fear? / ¿El chico al que puedes temer  
or your biggest mistake? / o tu mas grande error? –_

Aquel momento en el que la rubia le pidió dejarlo a él e irse con ella. Aquellas palabras con las que la chica se negó y lo escogió a él.

- _cheers darlin' / Salud cariño  
here's to you and your lover man / esto va por ti y por tu amante -  
_

Aquellas noches ahogándose de dolor a pocas semanas de la boda. Aquellas campanas de iglesia y aquel sonido de órgano anunciando la entrada de la novia.

_- And I die when he comes around to take you home / Y yo muero cuando él viene para llevarte a casa. –_

Aquella mujer vestida de blanco caminando hacia el altar, alejándose de ella para siempre.

_- what am I? / ¿Qué soy yo?  
what am I darlin? / ¿Qué soy yo, cariño? – _

Las personas miraban un poco desconcertadas como aquella persona se marchaba del escenario mientras la música de aquella canción tan triste terminaba suavemente.

Haruka caminó totalmente derrotada hacia la salida, sintiendo la mirada de todos sobre ella, pero solo importándole la de una persona.

Ambas sabían que a partir de ese momento seguirían sus vidas con sus almas incompletas. Sabían que de ahora en adelante sentirían un vacio en su interior que jamás se llenaría.

FIN


End file.
